


Brother’s Keeper

by soaringslash



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Child!Jin, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Seven isnt a good father, They arent related but, babysitter Ragna, ragna has that Big Bro instinct and its saying PROTECT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringslash/pseuds/soaringslash
Summary: The pay on this particular job, though… Saya could get her birthday and Christmas with the kind of money they were shelling out.Of course he was a little suspicious of the why. Maybe it was a really tough kid? Or maybe it was just that rich-people thing where they just like expensive things for the status…[title may change. but it needs a title]
Relationships: Ragna the Bloodedge & Jin Kisaragi
Kudos: 6





	Brother’s Keeper

Ragna never thought he’d be a babysitter. Sure, he was okay with kids - had to be, hadn’t been given a chance to be anything else ever since he was left solely responsible for his little sister - but he really didn’t want to have to take care of a kid all day just to come back home and do the same exact thing.

The pay on this particular job, though… Saya could get her birthday _and_ Christmas with the kind of money they were shelling out.

Of course he was a little suspicious of the why. Maybe it was a really tough kid? Or maybe it was just that rich-people thing where they just like expensive things for the status…

Whatever. It could be a money-laundering front for all he cared. There was a big stuffed animal with Saya’s name on it, and if he paid for it in some entitled bastard’s blood money, it wasn’t his problem. 

He checked and double-checked the address as he walked up to the door. Yeah… This was the right one. He knocked sharply, then folded his hands behind his back in an attempt to look as professional as possible.

A stern-looking man answered the door. His face was carved with frown lines that only deepened when he glanced over Ragna. Behind his glasses, his eyes glinted with barely-disguised disgust.

Just when he thought he was going to be kicked to the curb, he held out a hand.

“Ragna, I presume?” he said, voice dripping with false politeness.

“Yes, Mr…”

“Seven,” Seven finished.

“Mr. Seven. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Indeed,” Seven said in a tone that meant he very much thought otherwise. He stepped aside to gesture Ragna in. “Come. I will show you your duties.”

Ragna had never been in a house like this before, and he tried not to goggle at the finely carved furniture and delicate glass lamps and carpets woven from thick foreign thread.

Seven didn’t bother with anything but the essentials - kitchen, bathroom, laundry, bedroom, and… the library? 

He pushed open the heavy oak doors. The air smelled stagnant, like no one had entered or exited in some time.

Which made it all the more surprising to see a little blond head just barely peeking over the edge of a table before it vanished again. 

“Jin,” Seven called.

There was the pitter-patter of feet, and a little blond boy appeared. He stared firmly at the floor and twiddled his thumbs, his shoulders drawn nearly up to his ears.

“This is Mr. Ragna. He will be taking care of you while I am out.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ragna,” Jin intoned. 

Seven nodded, and turned back to Ragna to hand him a list. “This is what you need to do. You can leave him in here while you’re cleaning if necessary, but be sure he doesn’t slack off.”

Ragna felt a stab of pity for the boy as he looked over the schedule. He was just a kid. He should be out playing and laughing, not cooped up with books and lessons… 

“Thanks,” was all he said outwardly, but his eyes never left Jin. The little boy still wouldn’t look at either of them. 

“Mhm. Jin, I expect your best behavior-”

“Yes, sir.”

“-and Ragna… If you do well, I may have need of your services again. Good day.”

And with that Seven turned and left them both to this huge, terribly empty house.

Ragna knelt down so that he could be eye level with the boy - if he ever managed to look up. “... So, Jin.”

Jin shrank back. It was almost imperceptible, but Ragna saw how he rocked back on his heels and his already tense shoulders curled in even more. “Y-Yes, sir?”

“Just Ragna is fine, kid. No need for formalities.”

Jin stared at him like he had suggested they fly off to the moon.

But he was looking at him.

He really was a cute kid. Big green eyes, face soft and babyish, a smattering of light freckles dotting the bridge of his nose… It reminded Ragna of Saya, and he felt a sudden surge of warmth. 

“It’s okay, Jin,” he said after a moment. “Call me whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Jin’s form relaxed infinitesimally. “Thank you, sir,” he murmured, and Ragna felt strangely relieved to hear actual inflection in his voice. “Um, I’m almost finished with my homework…”

“A hard worker, aren’t you?” Ragna reached out to ruffle his hair. 

Jin leaned into his touch, reminding him of nothing so much as the kitten he had watched for its owners last week, the way it nuzzled against him at every opportunity.

Seriously… What a lonely kid.

They stayed like that, until Jin suddenly startled, his eyes widening. “Oh! I- I didn’t mean-!” He backed up a few paces. “M-My apologies…!” he squeaked as he fled back to his books.

Ragna decided he definitely did not like Seven.


End file.
